eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Madou Koukaku:True Route Detailed Walkthrough (P7)
A False Peace Remember this picture on page 4 of the walkthrough? We are about to click on Eiferia's event. Before doing so, we should ensure the following has been done: - Weiss has defeated Ea Shiaru (dragon girl). - Except for Yun Gasol, you have conquered all eastern nations. Strictly speaking, this is not necessary. However, as more wars will follow soon, we don’t want our military stretched too thin. - You are at peace with Yun Gasol. Weiss travels to Barnie to learn more about the Emperor Capital Crystallization. We learn that it is a form of barrier, which resists damage. While forcibly breaking the barrier is possible, the people within will not survive the impact. Eiferia adds that this barrier is likely the result of the use of forbidden magic technology. End your turn. 'Crossroads' The next turn, Eiferia visits Weiss at Centakus Castle. Eiferia tells Weiss that that magic technology should not be sealed, as so long as one does not delve into forbidden technology, disasters like the Emperor Capital Crystallization will not occur. However, this argument alone will not pursuade Orfan. To show that magic technology is superior to magic in open combat, Eiferia proposes the contruction of Magic Battleships (魔導戦艦); flying fortresses enabled by magic technology which will revolutionize combat and herald a new age for Malucia. In order to realize her vision of the Magic Battleship, Eiferia asks for your support. After you are done receiving Eiferia, Orfan pays Weiss a visit. Orfan tells Weiss that he believes it is necessary to seal magic weapons. This is because he believes that users of magic technology will always be tempted to push the limits of the technology to the extent that the use forbidden technology such as the one that caused the Emperor Capital Crystallization will be inevitable. In order to replace magic technology as the foundation of the Malucia Empire, Orfan proposes the production of Distorted Dragons (歪竜); controllable artificial magical beings of great power. Orfan asks for your support in guiding Malucia down this new path. Have Weiss talk to Aru, who doesn't say anything informative. You may have Weiss talk to the Masked Gentlemen (the 'disguised' King of Yun Gasol). He tells Weiss that Eiferia does not have the power of "fate". Thus without Weiss' support, she will not succeed. You will subsequently find Aru and Ruseru walking around with exclamations (!) over their heads. This is the last chance for you to choose either the Eiferia/Aru/Magic Technology or the Orfan/Riseru/Magic route. Talking to Aru lets you choose the Magic Technology route while talking to Riseru lets you choose the Magic route. Nafuka has accompanied Orfan to Centakus. Apparently Nafuka gets along with Riseru rather well. Just when you thought you were done with all the important visitors, Ea Shiaru pays you a visit. Weiss tells her what he knows of the Emperor Capital Crystallization. Ea Shiaru considers her contract with Weiss fulfilled, and leaves. As much as I like Riseru, since we are going for the true route in this walkthrough, we have to choose the Eiferia/Aru/Magic Technology route. So talk to Aru and choose "Move with Eiferia" (エイフェリアと共に行く). At this point, if he hasn't already done so, the Masked Gentlemen will leave. He will be back soon enough, but try not to rely on him too much because you (spoiler) eventually have to go to war with Yun Gasol, during which he will be unavailable. End your turn. 'Civil War' Before the start of the turn, the four field generals hold a conference, this time, with Weiss on Eiferia's side. While it is not surprising that Eiferia and Orufan fail to reach a compromise, from a role playing point of view it is surprising that Orfan decides to declare war over it, thus initiating a civil war. Do not be too worried at this point, as Orfan will not attack you just yet. Post conference, Eiferia lends you her magic doll, Lune, to aid you. Compared to the other 3 magic dolls, Lune is the only one who specializes in ranged combat. She uses holy element by default and has a fairly unique magical ranged formation, which has an easy to use targeting area, unlike the typical magician small circle. Her special is a heal, which you can use to gain unlimited heals if you have tough enough commanders. Overall, she is a powerful magical combatant (magic is better than physical damage) and her heal is useful in tough fights. Pay a visit to dragon girl at her castle on the world map. She warns Weiss on coming again, but we'll be back. Pay a visit to Eiferia in Barnie. Among other things, she tell you to pay a visit to the dwarves of Dwun Nile. Do so. It's not quite my favorite pastime to have chats with old men, so fast forward if you wish. Back at East Capital Centakus, many new interactions have become available. 'Playing Dress Up Dolls' Visit the Weapons Lab (兵器研究所), where Aru, Lune and Rizeru are. This enables a quest in Centakus Castle for a new set of armor for Aru. You can produce these clothes in the Weapons Lab. After which, an event will become available to enable the option to produce a new set of armor. There are in total 3 armor sets that can be acquired on the technology route. These armor sets focus on physical attack and defence. They are not as useful as those in the magic route as most enemies have high physical defence, especially on higher difficulty levels. Their main use is to allow you to use different formation with Aru. In particular, you can make Aru a ranged combatant using the second armor. 'Housekeeping' After we are satisfied dressing up Aru, start building the Magic Battleship. You do so by completing a series of important quests that can be found in Centakus Castle, that will ultimately lead to constructing the Magic Battleship as shown to the left. You can harvest most of the materials from various territories on the world map, but some need to be purchased from Senaru Firm (セーナル商会) which you should have already built. Senaru Firms located in the Capital, Forts (looks like a tower on the map) and Forests yield slightly different items (firms located in towns are redundant), so a single Senaru Firm in the Capital is not sufficient to have access to all purchasable items. I don't have patience to walk you through the process of where to find the materials for each quest, but the for the first one (パフォス), Fire Crystal (火炎の水晶) can be harvested in Magic Town Furim and Judgment stone (裁きの燐石) can be bought at Senaru Firm in Reimres Fort. You can find the option to construct each part under the 2nd tab from the left in the Weapons Lab. Upon completion of the second quest towards building the Magic Battleship, Eiferia visits and basically tells you to find the next step by yourself. Do not worry. An event will trigger once (spoiler) Garmus declares war on you that will allow you to continue building the Magic Battleship. You need to complete these quests before conquering North Capital Kisara, or Elfaticia (queen elf girl) will never reveal to you the secret of the Magic Dolls. In the process of building the Magic Battleship, you will also gain the ability to produce war machines through quests in the castle. However, don't invest in war machines because they cannot level up. (while your enemies are leveling up every turn) Except for the most powerful version of the Magic Battleship, I see little point in building them. Click on Lune wandering around the capital. She will give you a set of quests to build items to help Eiferia. The quests can be found in the castle, and you can build the items using the Weapons Lab. Unlike the Magic Battleship, they will be found under the 3rd tab from the left. After building a shoulder massager and a washing machine among other things, on speaking to Lune again, a final quest will be made available. Like the rest, you need to build something, but this time it's a usable Magic Doll part under the 4th tab from the left in the Weapons Lab. Meanwhile, Neneka decides to forgive Arufimia's past (bonds with Neneka deepen) and we get to collect Neneka's 2nd H-scene. Arufimia tries to seduce Weiss (bonds with Arufimia deepen) and we get to collect Arufimia's 2nd H-scene. Marugiretta learns a little more about the world and asks Weiss to take her to the battlefield. To do this choose her as one of 10 leaders during a battle on the world map. She need not actually fight. Chat with Rizeru and Aru as well to advance their personal story plots. If you haven't already done so, start to move your armies back to Centakus and leave a small force at Guntram Large Fort. End your turn. 'Dragon Slaying' Before the start of the next turn, you'll see some events unfold in Yun Gasol, and the War between Eiferia and Orufan starts, neither of which require any action on your part. Your main concern is this quest on the world map. Save before you enter it, and arm Weiss with your best weapon. This fight can be tougher than that with Ea Shiaru, but you do not have as tight a time limit as to completing it, so don't worry if you do not win the fight just yet. Keep training up Weiss because as mentioned before with Ea Shiaru, enemies level every turn. Thus you need to outlevel them by a significant margin in order to win some fights. Assuming you win the fight, Weiss meets Ea Shiaru, who seems to have a problem with some of her race going mad. While she insists that the problem is her own to handle, Weiss convinces her to share it with him. Apparently the Emperor Capital Crystallization seems to indirectly have been the cause of this problem, which was why Ea Shiaru was researching the crystals. When Weiss asks if there was anything he can do, Ea Shiaru flies away. Back at the castle, we find that the Masked Gentlemen has returned. He reveals his true identity as King of Yun Gasol (not that that comes as a surprise) and declares that when the time comes for him and Weiss to fight a decisive battle, the loser will have to submit to the winner. Weiss accepts. (This event does not occur in the magic route, making it is impossible to recuit The Three Musketeers.) He also rejoins your army. Meanwhile, Aru question the platonic relationship between Weiss and Rizeru, Ri Anes seems a little distracted, and we get to collect Neneka's 3rd H scene. End your turn. Back in Yun Gasol, the king has gone missing. In his absence, he sends a letter commanding the Three Musketeers pay a visit to Centakus. While they are not too keen to visit their long time enemy (especially Erumina Ex), Ruiine eventually convinces the others that they ought to go. They decide to visit Centakus one at a time so as not to leave Yun Gasol ungoverned. At this point one of the Three Musketeers will visit Centakus castle every other week until all 3 of them have paid a visit. Assuming that you beat the poison dragon the previous week, you'll see yet again this quest on the world map. This is the last of the battles you have to go through to win over Ea Shiaru. Weiss investigates an incident near The Mountain Ridge of Warning and finds Ea Shiaru amid a battlefield. Ea Shiaru is surprised by his presence, but shortly after informs him why she does not want him to see her - she is not immune to the affliction that has driven some of her race mad. Sensing that the limit to her own sanity is near, she calls on other dragons to kill her. She doesn't want to die, however, and asks Weiss as her friend to return her to sanity. In this battle you aren't limited to using Weiss any longer. However, this does not necessarily mean this battle is easier, because the bigger issue lies with keeping Ea Shiaru alive while killing the other dragons. Dragons are very resistant to physical attacks, as are many enemies on hard difficulty, so I'll suggest bringing your most powerful magic damage dealer cum healer and two tanks. The reason we want the healing is because we preferably do not want to have to replace any of our tanks mid battle, as their absence leaves the other dragons free to engage Ea Shiaru. At the start of the battle, immediately pause, switch army formations to movement, and dash to both sides of Ea Shiaru as shown in the screenshot. Perhaps due to the difficulty, Ea Shiaru can hardly even defeat one army of dragons herself, so we have to do pretty much all the heavy lifting. Once you have the two tanks in place, the rest is up to skillful manuvering of the DPS magician group. We aim to eventually come to a situation where we stand between Ea Shiaru and the enemy base, as shown in the second screenshot. Note that the dragons have a powerful breath attack which they will spam, but they prefer to spam it on the dragon engaging Ea Shiaru if it is still alive. As most of the dragons are earth element, this may prove to be very painful for Weiss, who has lightning defence element. While Ea Shiaru can tank 1 dragon for quite some time, you may eventually even need to kill this one dragon before it kills Ea Shiaru. Meanwhile, Li Anes visits the brothel apparently out of curiousity and Wiess takes Rizeru's first time.